The objectives of this transfusion medicine academic program are 1) to broaden the awardee's theoretical, clinical and laboratory expertise in transfusion medicine; 2) to develop an effective curriculum in transfusion medicine for veterinary students, trainees clinicians and faculties; 3) to provide a state-of-the-art blood center for animals; and 40 to increase transfusion medicine-related research by developing and utilizing naturally-occurring animal models for human health and disease. The awardee will be released from other responsibilities allowing him to focus his attention on transfusion medicine. The awardee's expertise and skills will be developed through studying transfusion-related literature, attending transfusion medicine meetings and participating in human blood bank and bone marrow transplant centers. he will continue transfusion medicine-related research, develop and provide expertise on veterinary transfusion research and perform collaborative research with on-campus and other medical centers. An educational committee will be formed by the awardee to develop, coordinate and expand an effective transfusion medicine program for undergraduate and postgraduate students in veterinary medicine. Outstanding veterinary students and postgraduates will be attracted in transfusion medicine teaching and research through offering lectures a special library, an excellent blood bank for animals, and work study/ independent study and research projects. Special seminars will increase the awareness and proficiency in veterinary transfusion medicine. These programs will be developed, evaluated and modified with an educational consultant. With the expertise of the University Hospital's blood bank and transplant center, a high quality animal blood bank will be developed for the small and large animal hospital which will also be used in transfusion medicine-related animal research and pre- and postgraduate training. Research in transfusion medicine will be emphasized in the Veterinary Hospitals, animal models will be developed and characterized by expanding the existing Center for Animal Models of Human Genetic Disease. This Center plans to perform bone marrow transplants and gene replacement therapy with these animal models and expertise in transfusion medicine is essential. The Dean and Department Chairmen of the School of Veterinary Medicine enthusiastically support this TMAA and have give a strong commitment to continue an excellent teaching and research program in transfusion medicine after termination of the award.